


The Wishing Star

by VioletStarr



Series: Legend of Zelda: Four Sword Adventures [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:42:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28114083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletStarr/pseuds/VioletStarr
Summary: 3 years after the Great Four Swords Adventure, and Link's life couldn't be better. Then one night, that all changed when a shooting star split him into four again.
Relationships: Blue Link/Red Link, Green Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Shadow Link/Violet Link
Series: Legend of Zelda: Four Sword Adventures [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059614
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. The Wish

"Hey Link?" He glanced at Zelda

"Hmm...?"

"Do you...ever wonder what it would be like to be four people again?"

"Not really. Why do you ask?"

"Just curious..."

_"Okayyy...that was weird."_

**-Later-**

Link sat in his room, reading a book when a light flashed outside.

"What was that?"

He looked around and then went back to his book.

**"Link..."**

He glanced up from his book.

"Uhh...Zel? Is that you?"

**"Link...come..."**

He stood up and drew his sword. 

"And why should I do that?"

**"I can give you what you want..."**

"Why should I trust you? How do I know you're not a villain!"

**"You can trust me, Green, Blue, Red and Violet Link..."**

He placed his sword back and opened the balcony doors. He looked up and stared at the stars. One particular one twinkled brighter than the others, it's beautiful light flashing green, blue, red and purple. 

"Woah...it's amazing..."

As he stared at the star, he smiled. 

_"I wish the others could be here to see this..."_

**"As you wish...Hero..."**

"What does that-"

A bright light flashed and then everything went black. 


	2. They're Back

"What...happened!?"

Green sat up. "W-who's...Blue!?"

The blue-clad hero looked at him. "Green? But, I thought..."

"Ow...that hurt..."

The two heroes jumped up, startled by a third voice. The person sat up, and their eyes lit up in delight.

"Green! Blue!"

"Red?" They stared at the smaller Link.

Blue looked around. "Wait...If we're all here, then where's...?"

"Uhh...Guys! A little help here?" They glanced at the balcony and were shocked to see Vio dangling off the edge. 

"Vio!" They ran over and helped the violet-clad hero up onto the balcony.

"Thanks Guys..."

Red blinked, his eyes full of tears. Blue walked over to him. "Red? What's wrong?"

The red-clad hero smiled. "I-I thought I'd n-never see you again..." Blue hugged the smaller boy. "Well I guess fate wanted us together..."

Red blushed. "I-I mean, a-all of us! Not just us..." Blue stammered, blushing. 

Green raised an eyebrow. "Really, huh?" He teased. "S-shut up!" Blue blushed harder and looked away.

Vio chuckled. "Wait...what are we going to tell Zel?"

Blue blinked. "I have no idea..."

"We could just tell her?" They all looked at Red. "That's a good idea, Red! But who will tell her?"

"I vote Green!" Green looked at Blue. "Me too!" Red agreed.

They looked at Vio. "I mean it would be better if Green went. He is the one who's wearing green and the one Zelda will most likely listen to."

"Yeah...I guess it would be smart if I went..."

Red clapped. "Then I guess it's settled then! Green will go!"

"Okay..."

**-Later-**

Green walked down the hallway to the room. 

_"Okay...I can do this! All I have to do is not get lost in her blue eyes..."_ He breathed in and slowly opened the door.

"Uhh...Zel?" She looked up and smiled. "Oh, hi Link!"

Green blushed slightly. "Can...I talk to you...alone?"

"Of course!" She got up and walked over to Green. She grabbed his hand and he blushed.

"Okay...so this might sound crazy..." He said, pulling her into the hallway, "But I'm not lying..."

He took a breath. "I've been split into four again..."

Zelda laughed. "I'm serious, Zel." He grabbed her hands and stared deep into her eyes. Zelda blinked. "Y-you're not lying?" Green nodded and smiled at her.

"Can you show me?" She glanced at him.

"Sure, I guess..."

They walked hand in hand all the way to his room. "You ready?" She nodded.

He opened the door. 

Vio looked up from a book. "Oh, hey Zel!" Zelda stepped back. Red ran over and hugged her. "Zelly!"

She smiled and hugged him back. 

Blue glanced at her from where he was cleaning the room. "Hey Zelda."

"Wow. This is...amazing!" She said, staring at the four of them in awe, her gaze staying on Green a bit longer than the others.

Vio laughed. "Yep! Somehow, we're all here." 

"Are you going to tell your father?" The four Links looked at each other. 

"Well...we had only planned on telling you...but I guess we can tell him."

She walked over and hugged Green. "You should tell him...he's your father..."

He blushed. "Sure..." 

_"Ship."_ Blue mouthed. _"Blue!"_ Green mouthed back, blushing harder. 


	3. Whispers (Part 1)

Vio lay in bed, staring up at the ceiling. 

He sat up and looked at the others in their beds, Green sprawled out on the bed, and Red and Blue cuddled together in the other. 

"Green has Zelda...and Red and Blue are probably going to get together...but who do I have? The only person I've ever loved is..." He sighed. 

He stood up and walked out on the balcony.

"Shadow..."

He closed his eyes. "Vi?" He turned around and saw Green standing behind him. 

"Oh...hey Green..."

Green walked over and leaned against the railing. "What's wrong?"

Vio looked at him. "W-what? Nothing's wrong!"

"I can tell something's wrong, Vi."

"Fine...It seems like everyone has a partner...but me."

"What do you mean?"

Vio laid his head on his hand and stared out at the stars. "Well, you have Zelda..." Green blushed. 

"And Blue likes Red, so they'll probably get together at some point...but I don't have anyone...well, I used to..."

Green raised an eyebrow. "Shadow?" Vio blushed at the mention of his name. 

"I'm sure he's out there. You don't know...maybe he'll come back, like we did..." Green yawned.

"I'm going back to bed, and I suggest you get some sleep too."

He walked off and collapsed on his bed again.

Vio chuckled softly and walked back into the room. He climbed into bed and looked out the window. 

"Maybe he will come back to me..." He closed his eyes and was soon asleep.


	4. Whispers (Part 2)

_"Vio~"_

Vio yawned and sat up, the morning light shining through the curtains. 

"Guys?" He got up and looked around at the empty bedroom.

_"They must have already left."_

_"Vio!"_

"Who's there?" He glanced around, hoping to find the source of the voice. 

_"It's me!"_

"Me?"

 _"Shadow."_ Vio blushed. 

"How...I saw you disappear..."

_"I dunno...one minute I was hanging out in the Dark World with nothing to do, the next minute I'm here."_

"I'm happy to see, well hear, you."

_"Me too...don't you have to find the others?"_

"Oh, yeah! And Shadow?"

_"Hmmm?"_

"I will find a way to bring you back!"

_"Thanks Vi..."_

Vio smiled. He got ready and walked out the door, almost skipping. He headed down the hall towards Zelda's rooms.

"Hey Vi!" Vio smiled at the smaller, red-clad hero.

"Hey Red." He said, sitting down in a chair in the corner. 

Zelda smiled at him. "You're up late...everything okay?"

He nodded. "Yeah. Guess I was just tired or something."

 _"Yeah...or something..."_ Shadow whispered.

Vio pulled out a book and opened it. 

Blue walked over to him, and looked at him. "Vi? You sure you're okay? You seem different..."

"I'm fine..."

Zelda stood up and sat next to Green. She looked over at Vio. 

_"Viooooooo..."_

_"Not now Shadow!"_

_"Sorry! I'm just bored."_

Red ran over and looked out the window. "Guys! Erune's here!"

They all headed down towards the entrance where Erune was waiting. She raced over and gave Red a hug.

Blue looked away. Vio walked over to him. 

"Jealous?" He asked, elbowing the blue-clad hero.

Blue blushed. "What! N-no! W-why would you think that!"

 _"He's jealous~"_ Shadow whispered in Vio's head with a snicker.

"You should tell him." Blue looked at him.

"W-what?"

"It's obvious you like him...you should tell him how you feel."

Blue stared down at his feet. "I-I can't..."

Vio placed a hand on his shoulder. 

"He likes Erune..."

Vio glanced at Red. "I don't know...you'll never know, he may like you..."

Blue looked up at him. "Really...?"

Vio nodded and walked off. _"I'm boreddddd..."_

Vio smiled. _"Oh, Shadow..."_

_"Seriously...nothing ever happens."_

**-Later-**

The four Links were sound asleep. The Wishing Star twinkled up above. 

A bright light flashed and someone fell over. 

"Ow..." 

Shadow stood up. _"Wait..."_

He looked around and saw the four Links all asleep.

He smiled. 

_"I'm back..."_

Shadow walked over and sat down next to Vio. He leaned back and soon fell asleep. 


	5. Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a remake of an entire chapter that ArchiveOfOurOwn deleted by accident. I'm really sorry if this is terrible. I tried to copy it as best I could. -Violet

Vio yawned and looked around his new room. 

"Good morning..."

He glanced down at Shadow who smiled, his crimson eyes twinkled mischievously.

"S-Shadow?"

Vio hugged him, burying his face in Shadow's chest. 

"Nice to see you too?" Shadow replied, blushing.

Vio pulled away, blushing. "Sorry, I don't know why I did that..."

Shadow laughed. "It's okay, Vi."

"How are you here?"

"I dunno...fate maybe?"

Shadow got up and leaned against the edge of one of the large bookshelves that lined the walls. 

"Hey Vi...?"

Vio looked up at him. "Yeah?"

"Do you think the others will accept me? I mean...will they trust me?"

"Maybe...we'll see..."

Shadow looked at his feet.

"If they don't trust you, it doesn't matter..."

"Then what does matter?"

"The fact that I trust you..."

He looked up and saw Vio staring at him. Crimson met light-blue and for a moment, they said nothing. 

"We better get ready..." 

They got ready and headed down the hall towards Zelda's rooms, where the others were waiting.

"Uhh...guys?"

They all looked up from what they were doing and at Vio, who had poked his head in the doorway.

He opened the door wider so they could see Shadow.

"Hi..." He mumbled, looking down at his feet. 

Blue pulled Red behind him protectively. 

"Why is he here!?"

Vio looked at him. "Because fate wants him to be here!"

Blue glared at Shadow. "Vi...he's evil!"

"Guys! He's changed!"

Vio looked at all of them. "Guys?"

Zelda glanced down at her feet. "I don't know, Vi...he could still be evil..."

"Green...?" 

Green folded his arms. "Zel's right, Vi...we don't know if he's really good..."

Vio looked down. "I-I..."

Shadow glanced at all of them. "I-I'm gonna go...it's obvious I'm not wanted here...see ya 'round, Vi..."

He turned and walked down the hall.

"Shadow, wait!" Shadow looked back. "Don't go..."

He smiled softly. "I have to go, Vi...bye..."

Vio stepped forward to go after him, but Blue grabbed his arm. 

"Let him go, Vi...he's not worth it..." ***le gasp* Blue! How DARE you! -VioletStarr**

"W-why..." Vio clenched his hands into fists. 

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT!? HE'S CHANGED!" Blue stepped back, startled. 

Green placed a hand on Vio's shoulder. Vio shrugged, knocking his hand off.

He glared at Blue. "SHADOW'S CHANGED!"

Blue looked at him. "You don't know that!"

"YES, I DO! IF HE DIDN'T CHANGE, THEN WOULDN'T HE HAVE HURT ME!?"

"Vi...relax...It's okay..."

Vio glared at Green. "NO, IT'S NOT!"

Blue folded his arms. "Forget about him, Vio...he's worthless anyway!"

Vio blinked, tears welling up in his eyes. "No, he's not...h-he just n-needs...a friend..."

"He's evil!" 

Vio looked down, tears running down his cheeks. "But what about when we accepted him...when he broke t-the Dark Mirror..."

Zelda looked away. Green glanced at the door. "That was because...w-we..."

Vio glanced up at Blue. "Shadow's changed...I-I can feel it!"

"FACE IT VIO! HE'S EVIL AND HE ALWAYS WILL BE!" Vio stepped back, shocked by Blue's words. 

He glared at Blue and ran to the door. 

"Vio!" Green grabbed his arm.

"L-let me g-go, Green..."

Vio pulled his arm out of Green's grip and ran down the hall to his room.

Oof...this actually turned out better than the original...heh...was not expecting that...Well, hope you enjoyed! :) 


	6. Forever

Vio lay face down on his bed, the lavender comforter pulled over his head.

 _Knock, knock!_ "Vio? Can I come in?"

He rolled over. 

Zelda hesitated. "O-okay...I'll give you some space..."

_Knock, knock!_ "Vi? You okay?"

He sat up. "I-I'm fine...just tired..."

"Okay...let us know if you need anything!"

Vio laid back down, listening to Green's footsteps as he walked down the hall.

_Knock, knock!_ "Vio! Dinner's ready!" 

Vio turned to his side. 

"I'm not hungry..."

Red faltered. "You sure?"

"Mhmmm..."

"O-okay! Let me know if you want something later!"

_Knock, knock!_ "Vio?"

He grabbed his pillow and put it over his head.

"Vi? You there?"

"GO AWAY!"

Blue stepped back. "Guess you're still mad at me, huh? That's fine...I'll leave you alone..."

_Knock, knock!_

"Leave me alone! I'm fine!"

"Are you though?" A soft voice startled Vio. 

He pushed the covers off and walked over to the door. He opened it to reveal Shadow.

"S-Shadow..." Vio blinked.

Shadow stepped into the room and pulled the door shut behind him.

He pulled Vio close and Vio buried his face in Shadow's chest.

"I-I thought..." Vio trembled.

"Shh...it's okay..."

Shadow picked Vio up and carried him to the bed. He set him down and sat next to him.

Vio crawled over, and cuddled close to Shadow.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Vio shook his head. 

"Okay, that's fine..."

Shadow glanced down and smiled at Vio, who was asleep in his arms. 

He laid Vio down and laid next to him. 

Shadow smiled. 

He pulled Vio close and minutes later, he was asleep.

Just a bit of softie Vio and a whole lot of Vio x Shadow for ya! Hope you enjoyed!


	7. The Invitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this beautiful chapter! <3

"You guys!" 

Red raced into the room, waving an envelope above his head.

"What's that?" Blue asked. 

He took the envelope from Red and opened it.

His eyes widened.

"What is it, Blue?"

"W-we've been invited to a...ball..."

Vio looked up from his book.

"W-what?"

Blue paced back and forth. Green leaned back on the bed. 

"Blue, chill!"

"I-I...ARGHHHHHH!"

Green sat up, startled by Blue's sudden outburst. 

"Dude! Chill, it's alright!"

"No, it's not!"

"Is this about Red?"

Blue blushed and looked away.

"You should ask him!"

"I-I can't do that! H-he'd probably say no, anyway!"

"You don't know that. You should tell him how you feel!"

"I'll do that when _you_ ask Zelda out."

Green blushed. 

"Well, I have to go...Father wants to work on a training course with me..." 

Green stood up and walked over to the door.

"You know you're going to have to tell Red how you feel someday..."

"I know..."

He walked out and shut the door behind him.

_"What do I do...I mean, I never really liked girls like the others..."_

Blue sat up. _"Zelda was always been like a sister to me...and Erune was adorable, but only because she reminded me of..."_ He sighed.

_"I don't know what to do!"_

Knock, knock! 

"Blue? You okay?"

He glanced at the door, startled by Red's voice. "O-oh, yeah! I-I'm fine!"

"Are you sure?"

"Mhmm!" 

"Well, we're going to town...if you want to come..."

"Umm...sure!" He stood up and walked over to the door.

He opened it and stared down into Red's smiling face.

"C'mon, let's go!"

He grabbed Blue's hand and Blue blushed.

"Hello Blue!"

"Hey Erune..." He smiled at the smaller girl. 

"C'mon Red!" 

She grabbed Red's hand and pulled him out the door, into Castletown.

They ran off, hand in hand as Red showed her all the things in the town.

Blue sighed and set off after them, sadness hidden in his eyes. 

He glanced back at the others and noticed Shadow and Vio talking quietly, Shadow's arm around Vio's shoulders.

"Heh..." He smirked. 

"BLUE!" Red ran up to him, delight in his eyes as he jumped up and down in excitement.

"They have Triforce-shaped cakes! Can we get some? Please!"

Blue laughed. "Sure, you can have some."

He reached into his pocket and handed Red the rupees. 

"Yay!" Red ran off towards the stand. 

He came back a second later with a bag. He reached in and handed Blue one. 

"I got enough for all of us!"

Zelda smiled. "That's very kind, Red!"

Red ran over and handed Erune one. She smiled and hugged him.

Green sat in his room, re-reading the invitation for the 7th time.

"Green?"

Zelda opened the door and poked her head in. 

"O-oh! Hey, Zel!"

She came over and sat next to him.

"What's up?"

"O-oh, nothing! N-nothing at all!"

Zelda raised an eyebrow.

"F-fine...I was thinking about who to ask to the ball..."

She looked down.

"So, who do you have in mind...?"

He leaned back.

"Well, I have someone in mind...but I don't know what they'll say..."

"Who's the lucky person?"

Green blushed. "W-well..."

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to...I-I have to go...see you around, Green..."

She stood up and walked towards the door. "Zel, wait!" Green grabbed her hand and she turned, blushing slightly.

"I-I was wondering if you...umm..." He took a breath. "...wanted to maybe go to the ball with me..."

She blinked. "I-I..."

"It's fine if you don't want-"

"Yes! I would love to go with you, Green!"

His eyes lit up. "Really?"

"Yeah...It would be amazing to be with you."

She blushed. "I-I mean, not with you, with you! Unless you want to. This is all so new to me..."

Green smiled and leaned closer to her.

"What are you-" He brushed his lips against hers. Her eyes widened.

She closed her eyes and leaned more into the kiss.

_"Ahem!"_

They broke apart, startled by the sudden arrival of the others.

"Sorry, are we interrupting something~" Blue teased.

"B-Blue!" Green blushed and playfully glared at Blue.

Shadow elbowed Blue. "Based off of his reaction...I'd say yes."

They smirked as Green and Zelda both blushed. 

Green raised an eyebrow at Blue, like _"your turn."_

Blue blushed.

Shadow looked at Green, who nodded his head in Red's direction.

 _"Oh!"_ Shadow mouthed.


	8. Courage

Red sat in his room, staring out the window.

_"Who am I going to go with? I mean Erune is sweet and all but..."_

He sighed.

_"The ball is only two days away..."_

_Knock, knock!_

"Come in!"

Erune opened the door and poked her head in.

"Hi Red!"

"Oh, hey Erune!"

She came over and sat next to him.

"Whatcha doing?"

"Oh, just thinking..."

"Do you have anyone in mind?"

"Huh? W-what?"

"To take to the ball?"

"O-oh, right! S-sorry, I thought you meant something else!"

"So, do you?"

He looked down at his feet. "Not really..."

"O-oh..."

"Is something wrong?"

She looked up at him. "W-well, I was maybe...wondering if we could go to the ball together...and maybe be more than friends...i-if you want to..."

Red smiled. "You're really nice and all...but I don't like you in that way..." Her face fell.

"O-oh...I-I understand...I have to go..."

She stood up to leave. "Rune, wait!" He grabbed her hand and hugged her.

"I'm sorry." He pulled away and brushed a tear from her cheek. "You're very special to me, Rune...I don't want you to be sad..."

She nodded and smiled. "You're very special to me too, Red." She kissed him on the cheek and walked to the door.

"Bye Red..." 

"Bye Rune..." She stepped out the door and shut it behind her. 

Red sighed and went back to staring out the window.

Blue sat out in the garden, staring at the flowers.

"Didn't expect to see you here..."

He turned and saw Red standing behind him.

"H-hey Red!"

Red smiled and sat next to him.

"Who are you going to the ball with...?" Blue glanced down at his feet.

"No one, actually..."

Blue looked up. "I thought you would be going with Erune."

"She did ask me, but I told her no..."

"Why? I thought you liked her."

"Not really...what about you?"

"I don't have anyone yet either..."

Red looked up, the breeze ruffling his hair.

"Guess we both have to find dates then."

"Yeah...umm...Red?"

"Hmmm?"

"I was wondering if you...umm...maybe wanted to..." 

Red looked at him. 

"...wanted to go to the ball with me?" He blushed.

Red's eyes widened and he blushed. 

"I-it's okay...you don't-"

"Of course, I want to go with you!" Red threw his arms around Blue. 

"R-really!?"

"Mhmm!" Blue smiled and hugged the smaller boy.

"Uhh...Red...maybe after the ball...if I don't mess it up...do y-you maybe want t-to hang out sometimes...?

"Like a date?" 

"Maybe..."

"I'd love too..." Red smiled and looked up at him.

Blue smiled and looked down at Red.

"W-we better get back!"

He looked up at the slowly darkening sky.

"Y-yeah!" 

Red stood up and held his hand out to Blue. Blue smiled and took it.

"Let's go!" They walked through the gardens, hand in hand.

They opened the door to Zelda's room, talking to each other, still holding hands when they noticed the room had gone quiet.

"What's this~?"

Green raised an eyebrow. Red smiled.

"Me and Blue are going to the ball together!"

"Really?" Vio looked at Blue, who nodded.

"I'm so happy for you!"

"Thanks, Zel."

"Yeah, thanks Zelly!"

Shadow stood up. He looked out the window.

"I'm going for a walk, see you later Vi!"

"Okay, don't stay too late..."

Shadow laughed. "I won't!"

He stepped out the door and down the hall.

They all looked at Vio.

He looked at them. "What!?"

"You're the last one."

"What do you mean?"

"You're the only one without a date...ask Shadow!"

Vio blushed and pulled his knees up to his chest, hiding his face with his book.

"C'mon, Vi! It'll be fine!"

"N-no! I-I can't!"

"Why? I did it." Vio looked at Blue.

"I-I just can't!"

He stood up and walked to the door. 

"I'm going to my room, see you guys later..."

He walked out of the room and towards his room. 

Zelda looked at the others. "Have you guys told your father yet?"

"No, actually. Green goes to the usual practices, we were thinking about waiting."

Green looked out the window.

"Though, lately Father has been asking me if I feel alright...I think he's onto us."

Red's eyes lit up and they looked at him.

"What is it, Red?"

"What if we reveal it...at the ball! I mean, we all have to go!"

Green and Blue looked at each other.

"Yeah, that's a good idea!"

Blue stood up. "It's getting late...we should get to bed."

"Yeah, see you in the morning!"

They all headed to their rooms. 

Blue stepped into his room and closed the door behind him. He smiled.

_"I'm going to the ball with Red!"_

He got ready and climbed into bed.

Red crept down the hall, clutching his bear.

He quietly opened the door to Blue's room and shut it softly behind him.

"B-blue..."

Blue sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Red? What's wrong?"

Red walked over and sat on the edge of Blue's bed.

"I-I had a...nightmare..."

He pulled his knees up to his chest.

Blue smiled and lifted up the edge of the bed. "Come here..."

Red looked up at him and crawled towards him. He cuddled close to Blue, burying his face in Blue's chest.

"C-can I sleep with you?"

"Of course..." 

"I love you, Blue..."

Blue smiled. "I love you too, Red..." 

He kissed Red's head and closed his eyes.

Awwwwwww! I loved making this chapter and I hope you enjoyed! <3


	9. Preparations

Shadow lay on his bed, hanging off the edge, upside down.

"Shadow? What are you doing?" He sat up at the sound of Vio's laugh.

He turned to look at Vio, who was standing in the doorway, clutching multiple books. 

"Just thinking..."

Vio came over and sat next to him, setting the books next to him on the bed. 

"Hey, Vio...?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you...want to go to the ball with me?"

Vio blushed and looked down.

"I-I guess that's a no...It was stupid of me to ask..."

"Shadow...Of course, I'll go with you..."

Shadow smiled and glanced at Vio. He leaned towards him.

"Uhh...Shadow?" Vio blushed.

Shadow turned Vio's head so he was looking at him and brushed his lips against Vio's.

Vio closed his eyes and leaned into it.

They pulled apart and Shadow smirked. "So..."

Vio blushed and grabbed Shadow's pillow. He threw it at Shadow, who reached over and grabbed Vio.

He tickled him and Vio laughed.

"S-Shadow! S-stop, that tickles!'

Vio pushed Shadow off him and got up. 

Shadow got up and chased after him, eventually catching the purple-clad hero.

"I got you now!" He pulled Vio close and kissed him again.

"Shadow? What's all the noise-"

Zelda's eyes widened. They broke apart, startled.

She smirked. "Never mind...I'll leave you to alone. Have fun~"

"Z-Zelda!" Vio blushed.

Red stood in front of a mirror, adjusting his red tunic. 

"Red, chill. You look great!"

He looked over at Vio, who was dressed in a similar tunic as Red's, just his was violet.

"You sure? I-I don't know..."

"Don't worry...Blue's gonna love it..."

Red smiled. 

He took a deep breath and they made their way into the hallway where Shadow, Blue and Green were waiting. 

Blue smiled when he saw Red. He offered his hand out and Red took it. 

"Hey Green. Incoming!"

He turned and blushed as Zelda came down the stairs in a beautiful pink, white and gold ball gown.

Zelda smiled and took Green's arm.

"Let's do this..."


	10. The Ball

"Introducing Princess Zelda and Green Link?"

Zelda and Green entered the hall, smiling at the crowd.

"Isn't she just beautiful?"

"And look at her date!"

"But what did they mean by Green Link?"

The announcer looked at the scroll he was holding. 

"Next, Red Link and Blue Link, along with Violet Link and Shadow Link!?"

They entered the hall and the crowd gasped.

Father looked over at Zelda with a puzzled look on his face. 

"So, you're telling me that, Link is four people again?"

"Mhmm!"

Father sat down. "I can't believe it..."

Red walked over to him. "It's alright. We were shocked at first as well."

"But they didn't draw the Four Sword?"

"That's the confusing part..."

"H-how is this possible!?"

Green looked out at the sky and at the Wishing Star twinkling above.

"That's it!"

They all looked at him, startled.

"What's what?"

"I saw that star the night before we split and I wished you guys could see it too. Then we woke up as four people the next morning!"

Shadow's eyes lit up.

"The same thing happened to me! I was hanging in Vio's mind-"

"Wait...you were in Vio's mind!?"

"Can I finish?" He looked at Blue.

"Right, sorry!"

"Anyway, I wished I could be with you guys-"

"Are you sure it was _us_ you wanted to be with?" Zelda raised an eyebrow and smirked.

Shadow blushed. "F-fine! I wished I could be with Vio...happy?"

"Yes...carry on!"

"Then a bright light flashed and I appeared in this world."

"I got it!"

They glanced at Vio.

"The Wishing Star! It only comes around ever one hundred years! It heard your wishes and granted them!"

Zelda looked up. "He's right! But how did you know about that?"

"I read about it in a book. This ball was created to celebrate the Wishing Star returning to Hyrule."

"Oh, yeah! Wait...it'll only grant wishes to worthy people whose wishes are extremely strong."

Green looked at Shadow. "Was the star flashing blue, red, violet and green for you too?"

Shadow thought for a second. "No...it was flashing violet and gray..."

"Of course!" They looked at Zelda.

"The star was flashing the colors of the people involved in the wishes! For Green, it was flashing the colors of the Links. And Shadow's was his and Vio's colors!"

Father glanced at the star. "That does make sense...and if the Wishing Star brought you here then it means you are meant to be here."

They smiled.

Red stood on a balcony, the wind running through his hair.

"Red?"

He turned and smiled at Blue.

"Oh, hey!"

"Why are you out here all alone?"

"I was just thinking about what Father said..."

Blue came over and stood next to him. 

"Red..."

He turned and looked at Blue. "Hmm?"

Blue leaned towards him and brushed his lips against Red's. Red closed his eye and leaned more into it.

They broke apart and Blue smirked.

"I love you, Red."

Red smiled. "I love you too..."

They leaned towards each other again. _"Ahem!"_

The others stood in the doorway, looking at them. They broke apart, startled by the others arrival.

Red and Blue both blushed and the other's laughed. 

They came over and stood next to them. 

"So...who would have thought that we would be here today...three years after the whole Four Sword adventure?"

Shadow put his arm around Vio. "I thought I would never see you guys again..."

"Same..." Zelda reached for Green's hand. 

"I had a feeling that it wasn't the end...that we would see each other again." 

They looked at Green.

"Really?"

"Yeah...and I'm glad. We've all grown closer."

They smiled and Red leaned against Blue, who put his arm around him.

"This is the best day of my life..."

"I agree..."

_"He's grown up so much...don't worry Link...we'll meet again soon..."_

_"...My son..."_

**To be continued:**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mwa ha ha ha ha! Cliffhanger Ending! I'm so evil... >;) I hope you enjoyed it and don't worry, this is not the end of the story...


End file.
